Fading Away
by Killingsenserulez
Summary: AU. Freeza is back! But what are his motives? Why does he want Goku and Vegeta's help? Is he true to his word? Or is he going to turn traitor? Read to find out! Please be nice this is mai first fanfic. Hiatus.
1. I was everybody's fool

**Hey! I'm Kill-**

**Midget (my cat): OHHHH! I wanna do the disclaimer! *makes bambi eyes***

**Me: Fine . . . .**

**Midget: YAAAAAAY! ahem, KillingSenseRulez does not own DBZ. Did I do good? Did I? Did I?**

**Me: *sighs* Yes Mig, very good**

**_ Chapter 1. "I was everybody's fool._"**

_I looked around and surveyed the carnage_ in front of me. Flaming trees that lit up the night blinded me. I looked up at the stars and wondered, was my brother in Heaven yet? Would they let him in? I shivered. He had done some terrible things, but he changed, surely they had to let him in.

"Is it really over . . . ?" I murmured quietly to myself. I had prepared 11 years for this. 11 short years, that now seemed like a lifetime ago. Now it was over, it was all over and I didn't know what to do now. Heh . . . "now" and "over", I seem to be sayin' that a lot.

What else _can_ I say? I remember that I had been so scared I considered running away. Then again, if I did I couldn't have saved my best friend, a saiyan with black hair spikey and swept up like a flame named Vegeta. But he might not thank me, all saiyans fight, and a blinded one couldn't. I remembered all the things we used to do. Good times and bad. I flicked my tail with sadness I couldn't hide. My brother, Raditz was dead, he had long, jet-black, jagged hair that reached his knees, I always wondered how it never seemed to get in his way.

* * *

"That hair'll be the death of 'em." Freeza would always say in his raspy, muted voice

"How do you know?" I retorted one day. "_My _hair sticks out on crazy directions, why do you only make fun of his?"

Freeza twitched his long, whiter-than-snow tail, crossed his arms that had violet markings on the forearms, and chuckled, "A little jealous of him, are we?"

"No, I'm just tired of you making fun of the way he looks!" He smirked with his black lips, given an even more creepy appeal due to the fact that he was completely snow colored, except for the top of his head, shoulders, center chest, forearms and shins that seemed to have a large, reflective, violet, polished stones embedded in the skin. His scarlet eyes seemed always to glow eerily. But still, he taught me how to really fight, and I respected him, even if his soul was full of rotten meat. . . .

* * *

I remember when I met Freeza, that day changed my life forever. But for a memory so recent, I can't remember if I found him or if he found me. He was wearing just a pair of jeans, even though it was about 33 degrees outside. His tail draped over my shoulders and he leaned up to get as close to my face as he could.

"Roshi taught you the Kamehameha, did he?" he practically purred, "But I can teach you Super Nova, a technique that will destroy all life."

I wasn't too sure at first, "A warrior shows mercy!" I spat.

Freeza

He growled, "No, a _fighter _does that, a _warrior _kills enemies."

When I opened my mouth to protest, the tip of his tail slapped across my mouth, and at the same time he added hastily, "If need be of course."

He removed his tail, and I turned to walk away he flashed in front of my path and twined his tail, which was 2 times longer than his height (only four feet), around my body. "Think about it, Kakarrotto, your friends, everyone would thank you, the fighter you are is good, but I can make it better, I could make you a warrior, I could teach you all the things your old master wouldn't, or couldn't, for he was . . ." he half growled, half purred the last word,"_ weak . . . ._"

I almost went for it there, as I said before, his voice is raspy, rough, smothered, and unpleasant. But his tone was sincere, persuasive. I snapped back to the present and pushed the thought away. "I don't answer to my saiyan name anymore, not from you, not from anyone." I shoved past him.

"Wait, wait!"

I kept walking.

"How would you like the ultimate challenge?" I froze. Damn. He knew how I like to spend my free time.

"I guess I've gotten your attention now." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. Damnit, damnit, damnit, the bastard really can get into your head and screw around in there. He then explained to me about a battle, coming in the foreseeable future.

"You will fight!" he finished triumphantly. "With me, you, and Vegeta on our side those sons of bitches will back to hell where they came from!"

"Vegeta?"

He gave me a funny look. "Yes, _Vegeta_. How many other Vegetas do you know?"

A familiar face sounded nice, but I hadn't seen Vegeta for four years at least. Trunks had come back here alone three years ago at the time. Why he did that I could never understand. "Will Bulma be there . . .?" I asked mildly, as if I could've cared less. I still don't know why I did it that way, now that I think about it, I guess I didn't want to look soft in the eyes of a king. Yes- Freeza is the king of his people- or he is now. At the time his father, King Cold, ruled the kingdom, and Freeza's older brother, Cooler, was heir, but I'll get to that later.

His smug grin grew wider. "Of course, she is Vegeta's wife, after all." He signed dramatically. "Shame the boy didn't stay, what was his name . . ." he cocked his head to one side and pretended to think. "Oh yes! Trunks. The little shit. . . ."

"Hey! He's a good kid!" I roared in his defense.

"Yes, yes, maybe so, maybe so . . . ." he tsked. "But what kind of 'good kid' leaves his own parents?"

I seething at this point, and you're probably why I left with a person like this, but he seemed to draw all the light to him in the forest, the clearing we were standing, I mean. Power radiated off of him, making it hard to stand your ground.

Anyway, I was seething at this point, my breath billowed in the air like smoke. It was strange how he made me so angry with one comment about a kid I barely knew all that well. Huh. . . .

"Pity" he rested his cheek on his pale, icy hand and looked up at the sky as if he were longing for something. "He had great power, but had no clue in his spoiled little mind on how to use it except for himself."

I lunged for him, but he disappeared with undeniable speed. "Where are you?" I roared at the top of my lungs as I looked around wildly. Freeza reappeared inches in front of my face, his lips almost touching mine.

I jolted back in slight terror. He laughed wildly as his breath came out like a dragon's smoke. I shuddered uncontrollably, I then regained my senses and pull my fist back to aim an uppercut in his lower ab. He stopped and scowled, and caught my fist as I thrust it forward. He smirked like any saiyan, and I froze in his gaze. He then curled back his free fist and the last coherent thought that crossed my mind was, "DAMNIT!"

The next hour or so was a blur of pain. I looked to one side and there he was, I looked to the other side and he was there in a fraction of a second. My blood ran cold as it poured out of me, now Freeza had on strange, metallic, armored, silvered gloves with metallic looking claws. They lashed at me, my abdomen stung with pain as it was sliced open mercilessly and I tasted blood.

I basically came too underneath him, he straddled my stomach and one of his hands grip the front of my shirt.

He pulled back his free hand and slapped me almost _playfully_. "You can't beat me, fighter." He pulled his face all-too-close to my own, "Come with me dear, and I will teach you all you need to know. The moves you just saw, and many, _many_"- he lingered over the word slightly-"more. . . ."

He licked his lips and grinned wildly, "What do you say? The more you know the better, and I can teach more than you could ever dream."

I gasped for air, trying to say yes, he weighed less than 100 pounds, but now it felt like 100 tons on my chest as I lay there in defeat. So I nodded weakly.

"Yes!" he bellowed. "Follow me! Quickly now!" he swung his leg over my head and pulled me to my feet.

And that was the day I met Freeza.

* * *

**Me: Eep! Sorry, I know that sucked!**

**Bardock: I'll say . . . YOU DIDN'T EVEN MENTION ME!**

**Me: *spoiler alert* You come in the next story!**

**Bardock: *whines* That long . . . ?**

**_Don't forget to review! No flaming! Though some constructive criticism would be nice . . . . _  
**

* * *

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed. Follow to join the TRiNiTY-army today. And I'll see you next time in whatever I make.**

**Stay awesome, bros. I know you will.**

***BROFIST***


	2. Those Best Left Forgotten

**Hey! I'm Kill-**

**Midget (my cat): OHHHH! I wanna do the disclaimer! *makes bambi eyes***

**Me: Fine . . . .**

**Midget: YAAAAAAY! ahem, KillingSenseRulez does not own DBZ. Did I do good? Did I? Did I?**

**Me: *sighs* Yes Mig, very good**

* * *

_**Chapter 2. Those best left forgotten. . . .**_

"Forget about 'em." Murmured a light, female voice behind me.

"Oh, hello Heather." I said to her. Heather was a close friend of Vegeta's, she had long, silky brown-gray hair to the middle of her back, she also didn't wrap her tail around her waist like other saiyans. Neither did I. That was one of the first things I really noticed about her.

"They weren't really worth it."

"They've changed . . . ."

"Maybe you've just seen the difference between a fighter and a warrior."

I pondered over the thought as she walked away. Y'know, maybe she was right. It was never meant to be . . . .

And y'know what? Thank GOD. Because they were the whiniest bleaghs I've ever met! They watched me and Vegeta go down like that! I came here to help them! And that was the thanks I got? I clenched my fists. They just stood there 'cuz they were afraid. But so was everyone else fighting! See? That's the difference between being scared and being a coward!

Freeza was right, they were weak, I told them that when I escorted them to West City. Their damn "martial arts" asses did jack-shit! As I said a blinded saiyan can't fight, they're the reason he's blind now!

"Whisty!" I called out. "What?" came the reply. She ran up to me brushed her dark brown hair off of her face. She was another saiyan Freeza trained, but she had been there as long as Vegeta, they were his prized pupils.

"Have you seen Lucas?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Why?" I looked at her, trying to lift the mood up a little and said, "He owes me and Vegeta 20 bucks each."

Whisty chuckled softly under her breath, and I just stood there. It was so freakin' weird, I just fought the toughest battle of my life, and here I was, just taking a stroll down memory lane.

Honestly, I hope Lucas is okay, (if you meet Lucas, you would find that hard to believe). He's annoying, just plain retarded, and did I say annoying? He looks like a little emo kid. Pale skin, blue eyes, scrawny build and jet-black hair, still in high school, SHOULD be in pre-K.

But hey, he's nice . . . most of the time.

Damn them, they were never like this. ANYTHING my old master Roshi would've taught me would never've prepared me for something like this.

"They were called 'Z-fighters', not 'Z-warriors.'" I mumbled grudgingly aloud. Did I really not care for my old friends? No. I pushed the thought away. They watched as Vegeta was mauled and blinded by a big hurling invader. . . and as I was attacked by a group of them. They never trusted Vegeta, at least they had an excuse for that, but ME?

They'd been my friends as long as I could remember, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chiaotuz watched, they WATCHED me go down! Piccolo wasn't there, neither was Trunks, Gohan, or Goten. I KNOW they wouldn'tve watch their own fathers go down like that. Piccolo would've helped us too.

They mean nothing to me, NOTHING. But still, should I forget them so easily . . . ?

* * *

**Turles: Has anyone even read this thing yet?**

**Bardock: How am I supposed to know?**

**Turles: *shrugs***

**Me: REVIEW!**

**_ No flaming! Though some constructive criticism would be nice . . . ._  
**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed. Follow to ****join the TRiNiTY-army **today. And I'll see you next time in whatever I make.

**Stay awesome, bros. I know you will.**

***BROFIST***


	3. I won't hear you

**_12/14/2012: I changed this chapter, just so ya know._  
**

* * *

**Me: I would like to thank bardockthetruesupersaiyan for reviewing!**

**Turles: DIBBS ON DOING THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Midget: That's MY job you asshole!**

**Bardock: Hey! What about me?!**

**Mr. Popo: You're all wrong. It's ****_my_**** turn.**

**Everyone: *stares***

**Bardock: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *everyone scatters* **

**Mr. Popo: KillingSenseRulez does not own Dragon ball z or any of the songs metioned. **

**Popo does.**

* * *

_**This chptr is mostly filler.**_

* * *

** Chapter 3. I won't hear you.**

I leaned deeper into my seat, I felt myself relaxing a little as I listened sound of the tires shifting small bits of gravel on the damp, paved road. We were making our way home to the mountains, Freeza'd built our house miles away from the city. So no one could find him.

Whisty drove us in silence, Heather riding shotgun, me and Freeza in the back seat, Lucas sat between us. Vegeta was sprawled on the floor in the back of the SUV. I shot a glance at him, trying to be as subtle as possible, craning my neck awkwardly over my shoulder. His breathing was even and steady, a good sign. A bloody bandage severed as a blindfold over his damaged eyes, I shivered as he turned over, his front was now facing me instead of his back. Vegeta's face was stained with what looked like tears of blood.

Sighing for hundredth time that day, I leaned forward and bent down, reaching under my seat, I fumbled around in the dark. _'Yes!'_ I thought as my hand grasped around a small item, it was midnight, we were driving through the woods with no streetlights, so what I just grabbed was either Heather's ipod (what I was looking for), or a pack of cigarettes (Whisty smokes sometimes, leaves her boxes everywhere).

"I have an idea." Freeza rasped, breaking the silence.

"Let's hear it." Heather said as she turned around in her seat and looked over the headrest.I scrolled through the playlists, (I was right, it was hers), until I saw a song I think I'd heard before,

_Mr. Brightside by The Killers_.

Oh, God. Since when has any of his ideas worked without coming to bite him in the ass later on?

I turned it up almost full volume.

_"Comin' outta my cage, and I've been doin' just fine._

_Gotta, gotta be down, 'cuz I want it all. Started out with a kiss, how did it end up like this?"_

"Goku!"

"Huh, what?" I paused the song and took out one of the ear buds.

"Did you ever listen to me?" Freeza snapped.

"No."

Freeza growled. Man, if looks could kill. . . .

He rolled his eyes and turned back to everyone else, "Now . . . if we could steal the radar, we could use the two wishes for whatever we want!"

Oh. Ugh, not this dragon ball crap again.

I played song music louder.

_"It was only a kiss- IT WAS ONLY A KISS! Now I'm falling asleep, and she's callin' a cab, while he's havin' a smoke, and she's takin' a drag._

_Now they're goin' bed. And my stomach is sick, and it's all in my head-_

_But she's touching his chest, now, he takes off her dress, now-_

_Let me go! And I just can't look, it's killing me!_

_And taking control. . . ._

_Jealousy, turning saints into the seas, swimming through sick lullabies._

_Choking on you alibis. But it's just the price I pay, destiny is calling me._

_Opens up my eager eyes._

_'Cuz I'm Mr. Brightside! "_

"GOKU!"

"What?!"

"Did you hear a word I just said?!"

"No…. "

"For god's sake!" Freeza through his hands up in the air in exasperation. "Look," he sighed as he rubbed his brow," I plan to get the dragon's orbs-"

"Balls" I corrected. Lucas snickered.

"- we can use the wishes to bring Raditz back to life, and heal Vegeta. Then we. . . ."

That was all I heard before I started another song.

Then the headphones were ripped out of my ears and thrown on the floorboard. I turned to see an angry Freeza inches away from my face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he roared.

"Try this, you want the dragon balls, I'll get the radar to find them, we wish Raditz back to life and use the second wish to fix Vegeta's eyes. Happy?" I retorted.

He stared at me for the longest time. "Good. . . ."

I gave a smirk like any other saiyan.

"And one more thing."

"What?" I asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"We're here."

* * *

***Everyone is hiding in an old abanoned warehouse***

**Midget: I-is he gone?**

**Bardock: I don't know! I'm not God!**

**Me: Okay, if Mr. Popo comes back, we all agree to sacrifce Turles?**

**Turles: HEY!**

**Bardock and Midget: Argree.**

**Mr. Popo: Don't forget to review.**

**Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Bardock: TAKE TURLES! NO ONE LIKES HIM!**

**Turles: Hey!**

* * *

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed. Follow to ********join the TRiNiTY-army **today. And I'll see you next time in whatever I make.

**Stay awesome, bros. I know you will.**

***BROFIST***


	4. AU Explanation

**Turles: KSR does not own DBZ, she DOES, however, owns this much needed exlanation. YES! I DID THE DISCLAIMER BEFORE BARDOCK!**

**Bardock: Damnit!**

* * *

Alright, if you're wondering what's going on. Read this.

Okay, let's start with Freeza's story. When Goku turned Super Saiyan, he, of course, kicked his ass, blah blah blah. But, Freeza actually took his offer on sparing his life and went back to his home world. Why he came to Earth, you will find out later in the story. He needed Vegeta's help, so to win him back, he wished all the saiyans back to life and their planet. Thus Raditz was brought back to life as well. When Vegeta came around, Freeza got Bulma and Trunks to come too, he needed Bulma for making a GR, and Trunks to fight. But Trunks decided not to go through with it and left. Freeza's really OOC in this, so when he ran into Goku, he couldn't help acting like a creeper just to freak him out, lol. He said all those things to piss him off so he would attack, then Freeza would've been able to show him some moves that he would be taught.

Now for Goku,

He had heard that Freeza returned and was on Earth, but he decided not to attack him, only when/if he started to make a nuisance of himself. Goku wasn't killed by Cell, and is an AU where Majin Buu is gonna happen later on, so if you lined up the actual timeline of DBZ and this, Majin Buu would've already come. He wasn't afraid of Freeza 'cuz he's an ssj3 now.

If you need more info just ask, sorry it's a little confusing to some of you.

* * *

**Bardock: WELL IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME!**

**Me: This thing has only been up for a few days!**

**Turles: Hold the hell on, if fuckin' RADITZ is in the first book, why can't WE be in there?!**

**Me: Because, I need you guys to do the disclaimers.**

**Bardock: But . . . c'mon this is still RADITZ we're talking about!**

**Me: In case you haven't noticed, Raditz is dead! **

**Turles: And he's your son.**

**Bardock: DAMN YOU, YOU TROLL!**

**Midget: You just got owned by an 8th grader!**

**Turles: And me!**

**Midget: Yea, him too.**

* * *

**_I hope that helped a little._  
**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed. Follow to ********join the TRiNiTY-army** today. And I'll see you next time in whatever I make.

**Stay awesome, bros. I know you will.**

***BROFIST***


	5. What I remember

**Bardock: YES! First one here! Now I can finally do the dis-**

**Mr. Popo: Hell to the no, maggot. **

**Bardock: Why the hell not?!**

**Mr. Popo: Pecking order, mother fucker.**

**Bardock: Eep! *runs and hides in a closet***

**Turles: Hey, didn't you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Bardock: Fine, YOU take on** **Mr**.** Popo you dick!**

**Me: I don't own DBZ. *tear runs down cheek* But maybe someday . . . .**

**Bardock: *pops put of closet* WHY DO YOU GET TO DO IT WHEN IT WAS MY TURN?! Well, I mean, Popo's . . . .**

**Mr. Popo: I AM SO FUCKIN' HIGH RIGHT NOW!**

**Midget: THAT'S why.**

**Bardock****: Of course . . . .**

* * *

_**Chapter 5. What I remember. . . .**_

I bet you've been wondering how Vegeta was hurt, and how my brother died.

Well, the battle I was told about was ice-jins coming to Earth. If you don't know what an ice-jin is . . . well, it's the same race as Freeza. Yes, he's an alien.

When I told you about Freeza being a prince, I wasn't kidding. His father King Cold, and his brother, Cooler, saw him as an unworthy warrior, let alone a prince. Too haughty, too arrogant. When they exiled him, he swore revenge.

From what I got, (eavesdropping's a bit of a bad habit of mine), even after he left, they began to take his threat more and more seriously, and once their fears got the best of them, King Cold ordered Freeza to return, (in case you're wondering how they communicated to each other, Freeza and his father have these things called "scouters" it's kinda like a phone), but anyway, he was ordered to return home, but when Freeza refused, King Cold told him he was sending an army to Earth, not only to destroy all life, but to retrieve him in eleven years if he didn't come back, of course Freeza was thrilled at the opportune to get his revenge on Cooler and Cold.

Or, something like that.

Anyway, so with that being said, Freeza gathered allies from Earth.

Vegeta was an easy one, after he was told about what Freeza did with the dragon balls, then Freeza had to convince Trunks and Bulma to come to . . . I don't know, keep Vegeta company or whatever. Whisty was an orphan on the streets who had nowhere else to go, but she was a saiyan, **(AN: why another** **saiyan or two on earth is beyond me, just go with it)**, and a good fighter, so Freeza got her as well.

Lucas, well. . . Freeza said he doesn't wanna talk about that one.

Heather was, complicated. Vegeta found her wandering around in the middle of the woods, she said she didn't remember anything, so he renamed her an' brought her home. She had a nasty cut on her forehead, that must've done some damage.

He stumbled into Raditz, who was the most reluctant of us all.

When he was told Vegeta was there, he came around. But he wasn't too enthusiastic about it.

Alright, the battle took place in a hot, forest-y place, Freeza said the hot weather would give us the advantage, since his home planet freakin' acro cold. He'd grown used to the heat on Earth. They hadn't. You do the math.

When I asked why it was . . . forest-y . . . he said that most ice-jins don't fight well in dense terrain.

Seemed legit. So I went along. See how smart I am?

Yea. . . .

Then, their ship burst through the thick carpet of clouds in almost-night sky, making me jump. Vegeta snickered.

"Shut up!" Freeza snapped.

Wow, it was finally here. The moment we were all waiting for. . . .

* * *

Vegeta and I were racing up the hill against the push of the rain that came down like needles.

We had on our armored gloves, with built in claws. Perfect for ripping throats. A creaking sound that made my skin crawl echoed down the slope, I looked up as my fears were realized. A tree was falling.

"Run!"

Vegeta kept going forward.

"What the fuck are you doing you dumbass?!" I screamed as I charged after him. As it rumbled closer we were matching each other, stride for stride, as he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me backwards.

"NOW you want to run away?!" I spat aggravated.

He stuck out his arm and stopped me, "ARE YOU FUCKIN' INSANE-?!" I cut myself off when I looked up just in time to see the tree trunk bounce right over our heads and continue downhill.

I stood there, frozen in shock, before I fell down. Anime- style.

"Come on." Vegeta growled, before grabbing my leg and dragging me the rest of the way uphill.

"Goddamnit, you do that again, I'll cut you."

* * *

My back singed as another Ki blast from one of the ice-jins hit me. I twirled around to face it and gave a round house kick to the side of its face, then, in the same split second, I swiveled on the foot that was one the ground, bent down while pulling my knee to my chest then jutted it forward to hit a smaller one in the gut. I couldn't help but smirk as thick magenta blood poured out of its mouth as it ran off, its tail between its pathetic legs.

Blood was roaring in my ears as pure adrenaline coursed wildly in my veins. I hadn't fought like this in a while! They were putting up a good fight, enough to where I could go all-out as Super Saiyan 3, but I still easily had the upper hand. It was incredible, the blood roaring in my ears until there was almost no sound, adrenaline coursing through my veins. This was it, this was how it really felt to fight.

I didn't want it to end.

"Hey Vegeta! How're you comin' along?" I hollered over to him. I looked over my shoulder to the right, direction I'd last saw him.

"Fine!" he grunted from the left side. I swung my head over to him.

He was anything but fine.

A larger one gave Vegeta an uppercut to his mid-abdomen, when he kneeled over slightly, he got the ever popular round-house kick to his left cheek by the same ice-jin, sending him flying onto a tree. After landing on the ground with a sickening thud, he struggled to stand up, when he did get to his feet, his knees buckled as his hair turned from gold to black and he collapsed.

"Vegeta!" I ran over to him. "Are you okay?!"

He sat at the base of the tree, one hand clutching his gut as the other covered his mouth, thick crimson blood slowly bubbled out between his fingers. He looked at me and nodded reassuringly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"A little help here!" we heard a voice call from some distance away. I turned to see Raditz, fending off a few random ice-jins.

"Raditz!" I cried out, "don't worry bro, I'm c-" I was cut off as something jumped on my back and got me in a full nelson.

More and more piled on, first the one on my back and then a second slamming my right side to the ground, a third to my left, fourth got on top of me too and so on and so forth. My face was almost fully in the dirt, but I could peek up to see Vegeta and Raditz trying to pull them off me. A fist connected with my face, that was all I could remember before I blacked out.

* * *

". . . Goku . . . Goku . . . ." a slurred voice called out to me.

I felt someone shaking me, gripping my shoulders and shaking me up and down as my back the damp earth over and over again, I was too tired to open my bleary eyes, and honestly, too tired to even care. Pain surged through my body, and the cold, humid aura of the night hung thickly in the air. There was fire too, I knew it without even opening my eyes, I could feel the heat even though it seemed to be far off, the warmth rolled over my aching body, each heat signature match the dancing flames in alignment with each slight flicker.

"Goku . . . ." the voice said, not as softly as before.

I kept still and didn't try to move, let alone acknowledge the voice.

"Goku." it stated monotonously.

I remained still.

"GOKU!" it barked.

I finally caved in and opened my eyes wearily. My vision was rocky and blurred at first, everything smudged together and I was seeing double - no- triple. The voice, of course, belonged to Freeza.

He was scowling down at me, and I broke into a cold sweat, but I wasn't exactly sure why at the time.

He stood up and reached for my hand. When he helped me to my feet, his expression changed.

"Goku," he started, "I have some bad news."

My face flushed as a dark sense of foreboding over took me.

"I-It's about Vegeta," he stammered," and Raditz."

My eyes widened in horror as he told me what happened.

My heart pounded as the ground seemed to rock beneath me.

"Goku!" a long forgotten voice called, "Are you alright?"

I turned around and saw Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu run up to me. Krillin looked cautiously at Freeza, who growled at him. Looking up at me, he asked, "Are you okay? We saw what happened and-"

I zoned out and began to think, something about what he said seemed strange, then it hit me.

"Where were you?" I demanded. They just stared back with blank faces.

"Don't play dumb! How the hell could you have known what happened?!" when they still didn't respond, I yelled at them, "I NEVER SAW YOU FIGHT ANYWHERE NEAR US! IF YOU WEREN'T FIGHTING, JUST WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?!"

* * *

**Bardock: Hey, Turles. Didn't sacrifice you to Mr. Popo a few chapters ago?**

**Turles: Yes . . . BUT HE FORGOT ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mr. Popo: And Bardock just reminded me.**

**Turles: Wait, WHAT?!**

**Bardock: *epic trollface***

**Turles: *getting dragged away by Mr. Popo and is shaking his fist at Bardock* I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!**

**Bardock: They see me trollin', they hatin'. :D**

**Me: Oh! I almost forgot! I would like to thank bardockthetruesupersaiyan and SonGokuSuperSayijin4 for reviewing!**

**Bardock: You only have two people that actually review XP**

**Me: u.u'**

**Bardock: God, trolling is fun! *another epic trollface***

**Midget: Okay, since these guys are not gonna shut up about this "trolling" shit-**

**don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed. Follow to ********join the TRiNiTY-army **today. And I'll see you next time in whatever I make.

**Stay awesome, bros. I know you will.**

***BROFIST***


	6. Why didn't you do something!

**Turles: *mouth full* This Earth food isn't half bad!**

**Bardock: Really? *reaches for food***

**Turles: *slaps hand away* Get your own, faggot.**

**Me: WOOHOO! Almost done!**

**Bardock: And that means I GET TO COME IN SOON! Yes! The next story will actually have some meaning to it!**

**Turles: What do you mean by that?**

**Bardock: I mean, the only reason not many people are interested in this is 'cuz yours truly has absolutely nothing to do with this one.**

**Turles: I still don't see how that has anything to do with it.**

**Me: I would like to thank bardockthetruesupersaiyan-**

**Bardock: Hey, I got a fan! :D**

**Me: SonGokuSuperSayijin4, and the guest viewer!**

**Midget: KSR doesn't own DBZ!**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Why Didn't You Do Something?!"

"Of course," Freeza sneered behind me, I looked back saw him snarl in delight, as if he knew something like this would happen. "You feared for your lives, and didn't trust Goku because he decided to go into battle with _me_ instead of _you_."

I turned back to face them, "Is this true?!"

"But Goku!" Tien exclaimed, poorly trying to defend them, "This is FREEZA we're talking about! How could trust him to begin with?!"

I felt rage boil in me as my face grew hot, "If . . . Freeza. . . couldn't . . . be . . . trusted . . . then. . . I . . . would've . . . killed him myself. . ." I hissed through gritted teeth, this finished my sentence by yelling, "A LONG TIME AGO!"

They stood there in shocked silence, when I still got no response, I continued to rant, "If you were standing there the whole damn time, why didn't you do something?! "

"Well," Yamcha began nervously like the coward he is,** (AN: DIE, YAMCHA, DIE!**), "we never would've done much to help, and-"

"And what?" I snapped," you were afraid? Great, my brother died because you zoned out for five seconds. I'm SO FUCKIN' GLAD you were there to help! "

The world seemed to stop, even Freeza's eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhh. . . Goku?" Krillin asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I snapped.

He turned to Freeza, "The Goku WE know would never follow you!"

"Really?" he purred mockingly.

"Hey! Just because-" I started.

"What have you done to him?!" he continued like I wasn't even there.

"Shut up! I went to Freeza because he needed me to fight! He ASKED me to come, and if he was a brainwasher or whatever, then that means I would've killed you by now instead of putting up with your crap! Stop overreacting, there's nothing wrong with me just because I'm a little different from before. Besides, the Z-fighters I knew wouldn'tve watched me, my brother, AND Vegeta be attacked by a bunch of freaky aliens!" I spat out in one breath.

Freeza cleared his throat behind me, obviously offended by the 'freaky alien' comment.

"N-no offense."

"None taken." He smirked.

"But why did you- nevermind." I sighed. Turning back to them, I narrowed my eyes, were they even my friends anymore? I mean, how could you act like buddies to people you couldn't trust?

"Just go."

"W-what?" Yamcha stuttered.

"Just. Go." I couldn't stand to look at them at the time, I squeezed my eyes shut.

They stared at me for what seemed like ages, then each one began to turn away and fly off. Until Krillin stood alone.

Freeza stepped in front of me, making a barrier between me and the small fighter. He backed away slowly as I made my way to Freeza's side. Krillin turned tail and leapt in the air.

"Wait." Freeza called to Krillin, whose eyes had fear spark in them for a second at the fact a cold-blooded killer wanted to talk to him.

When he landed on the ground in front of Freeza, the battled scared alien looked down on him and asked, "Where were Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo?"

I was surprised he knew all of their names.

"W-we split up." He began fearfully "T-they wanted to-"

"I just asked where they were when all of this happened, I never said you had to justify yourself." he interrupted, his crimson eyes sparkled ever-so-slightly in amusement. Sighing, he continued his 'integration', "Did they fight?"

"What?" he said for about the eighth time in the same hour.

"Did they fight?"

"I-I think so, knowing them, they probably-"

"You don't need to keep explaining yourself, I just asked a simple question that requires a simple answer." he chuckled.

The three of us stood there in silence, for what seemed like years, until Freeza's rough voice cut through quiet, "You don't have to stand here all day. I understand you know have a child to go home to?"

From how fast Krillin went, you could tell he didn't need to be told twice.

"I think you need some alone time?" Freeza walked away to leave me with my thoughts.

"Where are you going?"

"Need to do a head count."

Sighing, I looked up, getting that strange hollow, feeling deep in my gut. That one that you get when you're lonely and sad, and not really sure what to do.

I looked around and surveyed the carnage in front of me. Flaming trees that lit up the night blinded me.

* * *

**Turles: God, everyone is OOC, aren't they?**

**Bardock: I know, right?**

**Me: Don't forget to review! Or I'll throw Turles on you, and you don't want that mess all over you!**

**Turles: Yea- what?**

**Bardock: Just review so she will start the next story. . . AND I GET TO MAKE MAI AWESOME APPEARANCE!**

**Turles: Yeah, AND THANKS FOR SAVING ME FROM MR. POPO, YOU GUYS!**

**Bardock: That's what friends are for- wait, how did you get away then?**

**Turles: Midget helped.**

**Bardock: So, you guys are friends now, or do you still hate each other?**

**Turles: I still hate him.**

**Bardock: Why?**

**Turles: I despise people who steal my food.**

**Midget: YOU OWE ME!**

**Turles: MY KFC!**

**Bardock: *steals food* HAHA!**

**Turles: *goes super saiyan* DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEE!**

* * *

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed. Follow to ********join the TRiNiTY-army **today. And I'll see you next time in whatever I make.

**Stay awesome, bros. I know you will.**

***BROFIST***


	7. Fall From Grace part 1

**Me: Finally. . . .**

**Bardock: I'm gonna hurt you. . . .**

**Me: WHY?!**

**Bardock: You're taking to long!**

**Me: I have a life outside of you guys!**

**Bardock: Bullshit!**

**Turles: I want to be in the next one too!**

**Midget: And me!**

**Bardock: No.**

**Midget: But-**

**Bardock: NO.**

**Midget: Aw...**

**Me: God, I'm not very funny until I've had my coffee. . . .**

**Turles: I'll say.**

**Midget: KSR OWNS NOTHING!**

**Bardock: *starts chasing Midget with a baseball bat* Get the Hell outta here!**

**Me: Dear God, writers** **block is as useless as youtube friends, and as gay as terrorists.  
**

**Bardock: *running after Midget and almost runs over KSR and Turles as he runs past* GONNA CHASE YOU DOWN 'CUZ BIGGER I'M THAN YOU!**

* * *

Fall from Grace, part 1

"I'm Not The One"

_'You're way too young, to be broken._

_You're way too young, to fall apart._

_You're way too young, to play these games._

_But you better start._

_But you better start. . . .'_

I looked up at my ceiling as fan as it spun around and around.

It was the middle of the night, Vegeta's accident and my brother's death had been a week ago, at this point. The full moon shown through my large windows, bathing my balcony in silver as a chilling breeze blew through the open windowpane, blowing my pale white curtains around slowly, with no particular pattern on which way they went.

I knew at this point, no sleep would come anytime soon, so sighing, I swung my legs out from between the sheets as I threw them off in the same second.

I drew my gaze to the far side of the room as guilt washed over me.

_'This is when it starts,_

_From the beating of your heart._

_Till the streetlamps talk to you._  
_Jumping off of the edge._

_Oversleeping your head._

_Everything's turning dark to you._

_I went to pick up the parts._

_The doctor's hidin' the charts._

_He won't let me see this side of you_

_It's on the tip of my tongue._

_You know you're way too young._

_To have someone lie to you.'_

On the other side was a bed, nothing fancy, and similar to mine.

The bedframe was pushed against the wall, and at the foot of it was a simple nightstand with a lamp and an alarm clock. Like I said, just like mine. . . .

Except one thing.

It was Vegeta's bed.

And it was empty.

_'I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you._

_I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you._

_You'd better find someone else,_

_to get a hold of yourself._

_I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you.'_

I couldn't help but try to think what had happened to Vegeta and Raditz wasn't real. . . .

I didn't really know why, I just did.

It was obvious that everything could be undone. Two wishes from Shenron was all we needed, and we were in more than perfect shape to do it.

But it still hurt, y'know?

I made my way over to the balcony outside, leaning on the railing, I looked up at the starry night sky and wondered what Raditz was doing at the time. The moon was directly overhead, giving everything below it a silver glow.

I leaned forward on the rail and shivered as the icy wind blew on my chest.

"Damn." I muttered, "Should 'a put on a shirt."

_'You're way too young, to be broken._

_You're way too young, to fall apart._

_You're way too young, to play these games._

_But you better start._

_But you better start. . . ._

_It was the second I lit, your first cigarette, I forget who you used to be._

_And I bit my lip,_

_the second you sipped,_

_the poison that was mixed for me. . . .'_

How could I . . . ?

I blamed my friends for what happened, even though if they tried to help, they still wouldn'tve made a difference.

Unless you've had someone close to you injured or murdered, you would understand. You want to blame someone, anyone. Not just some faceless enemies.

_'I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you._

_I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you._

_You'd better find someone else,_

_to get a hold of yourself._

_I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you.'_

Sighing again, I lied down on the cold granite floor and closed my eyes, trying to force sleep on me.

_'Drink the poison lightly._

_'Cause there are deeper and darker things than you._

_I know 'cause I've been there too. . . .'_

~This next morning~

My eyes shot open to a slap of freezing water on my face, making my head go completely numb.

Whisty was staring down at me, sunlight flooded my vision as I winced and blinked, trying to restore feeling to my face.

"What in God's name are you doing here?" she spat.

"Mus've fallen 'sleep . . . ." I slurred, struggling to get up.

"On the floor?"

"The floor's so comfy. . . ." I murmured sarcastically as I rubbed my lower back.

* * *

POV change

Freeza leaned back in his chair and took a sip from coffee, yawning, he put all for legs back on the tile floor. He wasn't exactly a morning person.

"I'M HERE!" he heard Lucas call from the top of the stairs as if it were a big deal. Then he jumped of the railing and slid down, only to squeak in slight fear the second before he landed on the ground in a crumpled heap.

Heather, who was sitting across the table from Freeza, howled with laughter as he rolled his eyes at Lucas's little "display".

"Mother of worlds. . . ." he mumbled under his breath," What the hell am I gonna do with you monkeys . . . ?"

* * *

_'I know it might seem frightening,_

_to have the world fall apart right under your shoes._

_Trust me,_

_you'll make it through._

_I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you._

_You better find someone else,_

_to get a hold of yourself._

_I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you.'_

* * *

Whisty made her way down the staircase, making a scene.

"I am here, you may now celebrate."

"Yeah, I'll pour the champagne later.", he chuckled half- heartedly.

"LUCAS!" he heard a voice from the other room.

"Eep!" Lucas yelped as he scrambled to his feet and ran out the back door.

"I want my 20 bucks, Lucas!" Goku shouted as he ran after him.

_'Goku and the others are healing just fine,'_ Freeza thought, _'However,'_ he scowled,_' Vegeta's eyes have only gotten worse, when he got here the other night, his wounds were deep, not to mention filthy._

_'But we know where the Dragon Radar is, and our powers have far surpassed the Z-Fighters. It's time for action._

_Tonight.'_

* * *

_'I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you._

_I'm Not The One._

_I'm Not The One._

_Who wants to hurt you.'_

* * *

**Bardock: BOR-ING. **_  
_

**Me: Shut up. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**Turles: And that is; moonlightnight1 and SonGokuSuperSayijin4.**

**Midget: Hey, you have 4 people who favorites this story.**

**Me: Really? YAAAAAAAY!**

**Bardock: Midget. . . . *pulls out baseball bat***

**Midget: Eep!**

* * *

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed. Follow to ********join the TRiNiTY-army ** today. And I'll see you next time in whatever I make.

**Stay awesome, bros. I know you will.**

***BROFIST***


	8. Fall From Grace prt 2

**Me: At long fuckin' last!**

**Bardock: What the hell took you so long? Whatever, anyway, KSR doesn't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah. . . .**

**Midget: Bardock! You just did the disclaimer!**

**Bardock: Really? FUCK YEAH! *Does the Caramelldansen***

**Me: MY. . . EYES. . . .**

**Turles: I JUST FOUND OUT I'M IN THE SEQUEL TOO! *Dances around Bardock trowing flower petals in the air.***

**Me: Fuck my life.**

**Midget: Screw crack, I'll have what they're havin'! :D**

**Turles: *gives Midget a pixie stick***

**Me: Find you happy place, find your happy place, find your happy place!**

* * *

We stuck close to the ground, out of sight, out of mind.

It felt so weird sneaking around The Lookout in the middle of the night. But, if we got caught, I'm not really sure what would-

"Lucas! I told you to suppress your goddamn energy!" Freeza hissed, his pale outline in the dark forest showed that he was looking back at us, Lucas in particular. His red eyes were gleaming with annoyance.

"Sorry.", he whispered back to Freeza somewhere behind me.

Me, Freeza, and Lucas were a small group at the time, with Heather and Whisty on another one.

The Lookout always balanced on that small tower, how that is possible, is beyond me. And that _so-small-I-always-get-the-sudden-impulse-to-knock-it-over-whenever-I-see-it_ tower, was in the middle of a large clearing, dead center. We were circling around on one side; Whisty and Heather were making their way along the other.

"Almost there." Freeza whispered. And let me tell you, his voice is already raspy enough to the point where he needs subtitles or something, and him whispering makes it even harder to understand him.

He paused in front of us, flicking his tail in our path, causing Lucas to bump into me. To this day, I swear to God Freeza did that on purpose.

After crouching there for a minute or so,( well, me and Lucas were crouching, Freeza was mostly just bending over), I stage-whispered (that kind of whisper where it's like you're whispering, but then again, it's like you aren't. Mostly just lowering your voice slightly and making it rasp a little) "What are we waiting for?"

"Shh!" he snapped his head back and put his finger to his lips. He looked back to the clearing and I turned back to Lucas.

'What the hell are we waiting for?' he mouthed to me.

'I don't know! I'm not God!' I mouthed back.** (Bardock: Hey!, Me: Shut up.)**

"Okay, I'll bite, what the hell are we waiting for?!" Lucas practically yelled almost an hour later.

"SHHHH!" Me and Freeza hissed in unison.

"Sorr-ee." He put his hands up in mock defense.

"Ugh." Freeza growled as he shook his head, "We're waiting for Whisty and Heather to give the signal, since you haven't figured that out yet."

It was my turn to yell now. "What?!" I leapt to my feet, "Why didn't you just say that before?! We've been sitting and doing nothing for an hour!"

"SHHHH!" Lucas and Freeza put their fingers to their lips.

"Sorry. . . ." I blushed slightly as I lowered myself to the ground.

"Now you know how I felt." Lucas trolled.

'C'mon!' I thought anxiously, Whisty and Heather were taking too long to give the signal, 'My grandma can go faster than those two, and she ain't even alive!'

"For fuck's sake!" Freeza growled. "What the hell could be keeping them?!" A little too loudly.

"SHHHH!" Me and Lucas snapped in unison.

He gave us a look that promised once this was over, he was gonna give us hell.

"Pfft!" I stifled a laugh as behind me, Lucas snickered.

"Ah, shut up."

"We will not be silenced." Lucas retorted.

"Shh!"

"Goku, I'm getting sick of hearing that, shut up." Freeza snapped.

"No- listen." I insisted.

"I. Don't hear. A damn thing, Goku." He rolled his eyes, "If those two dumbasses were gonna give the signal, they would've done it already."

"But-"

Freeza shot off into the night sky, heading straight for the top of the lookout.

"Sayonara, bitch." With that being said, Lucas took off after him.

"G-goddamnit." _'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. . . . Then beat them up for it, later.'_

* * *

"What are we doing here, again?" Lucas frowned as we walked silently across the large tiled floor of The Lookout.

"The Dragon Radar, you fucktard! How many times did I tell you that on the way here?!" the ice-jin growled.

"Ten." He beamed back.

_'Like that's something to be proud of.'_

"Nowhere near ten."

"Eleven?"

"No."

"Ten and a half?"

"That doesn't even-! Nevermind, you're a lost cause."

"Your mom's a lost cause!"

"I know. That's why I killed her."

"You what?!"

"I didn't stutter."

"You insane bastard!"

"One hundred ninety-one." **(TEAMFOURSTAR!)**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Where to begin?"

"BAH!"

Freeza and Lucas argued like this all the time, and I'm used to it, but that doesn't make it any less annoying.

"Shut up already!" I looked at the entrance to the small building in the center of the plaza. "Guys," I felt an energy approaching, "someone's coming!"

"DIE, YOU ETERNALLY HORNY MONKEY! DIE, DIE!", and at this point, Freeza was chasing Lucas, who was running on the ground, while Freeza was flying behind him. Their fights usually ended with something like that.

"You can never keep quiet, can you?" Whisty said, emerging from the darkness of the walkway.

"Yeah, what if we were Piccolo?" Heather piped in.

"I think we could've handled ourselves." Freeza was standing near the edge of the plaza, Lucas on his knees, Freeza grabbing the front of his shirt, and his fist raised back to punch Lucas in the face. Like I said, you get used to it.

A thought came to me. "Why didn't you give the signal?"

Whisty shrugged. "Didn't need to, and didn't feel like it."

"But why?!"

She smirked. "Because we already got . . . this." She fished something out of her pocket.

The Dragon Radar.

"Why did you go ahead and get it without us?!" Freeza stomped over and put his hands on his hips. "You left us waiting for hours."

I looked up. Sure enough, the sun was beginning to rise.

"We tried. You're just getting too old."

"Hey!" me and Freeza barked in unison.

"I'm only seventeen~!" Lucas whined.

"And candy doesn't taste as good as it used to anymore." Heather giggled.

"Grr. . . ."

"Let's just find the Dragon Balls and get this over with." Whisty said, "It should take us about a day. . . ."

"We need to wait." Freeza said.

"Why?" _'Doesn't he want to help Vegeta and Raditz?'_

"The Dragon Balls turn the sky black, right?"

"The color of Mr. Popo, yeah." I nodded.

"If it's daytime, we're screwed. However, if we call the Dragon at night, we should be just fine."

"Ohhhhh . . . I get it!"

"Of course you do Lucas."

* * *

**Bardock: That. . . was. . . TERRIBLE. **

**Me: Shut up, I'm sleep-deprived.**

**Bardock: It's 7:30 pm. -.-;**

**Me: I have a sleep disorder, give me a break. **

**Turles: We would like to thank SuperSayijinGoku4 for reviewing. You are the only one who reviewed chapter seven. . . .**

**Bardock: It's because I'm not there~**

**Turles: SHADDUP!**

* * *

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed. Follow to ********join the TRiNiTY-army **today. And I'll see you next time in whatever I make.

**Stay awesome, Bros. I know you will.**

***BROFIST***

**_I would also like to thank the Bros who have favorite/followed Fading Away:_**

**_FAVORITES: Digifan 34, bardockthetruesupersaiyan, moonlightnight1, _****_SuperSayijinGoku4, _**and frieza-fan27.

**_FOLLOWERS: SuperSayijinGoku4, booklover41, moonlightnight1, and frieza-fan27._**


End file.
